Forever & Ever ONE SHOT!
by tvd-addicted7
Summary: my first fanfiction! its a one shot. hehe. please review? idk... im kind of new to this. well, enjoy!


**Forever and Ever. ONE SHOT.**

Everybody's obsessed with him. He's like a celebrity at our school. There's even this fan club just for him. All of the girls worship him. Sadly, even a couple of guys. Too bad he doesn't care. His name, you ask? Stefan Salvatore. (a/n: from vampire diaries. fyi, he isnt a vampire here. just a typical, normal teenager)

He's from Europe. But moved to California for personal reasons. He always wore his sleek, black leather jacket. He's pretty smart. Passed all of the complicated math exams our gay teacher passes out. I might as well point out that he's on the school's varsity basketball team. He's amazing. I know I might sound stalker-ish... but, cmon. I have to admit, he's pretty hot. I'm not really into guys like him. There's something about him that attracts me. It felt like I knew him or something.

But... I hate him with a passion. I know I said he's hot and amazing. But he can be rude, pushy, and stubborn at times. He has this, "I-don't-care" additude that I strongly dislike. My friends thinks I'm crazy. Why? Because they're the leaders of the "Stefan Salvator Fanclub", Kristen and Victoria. Ha, one time Kristen got angry cause Stefan asked if I had an extra pencil. Of course I said no. Even though I'm a total nerd and carry tons of supplies. Pft.

But for some reason... he kept asking me. Day after day. Just for a stupid pencil. It felt like he knew I had plenty to share. The day after the other day, I finally gave up and let him keep one of my chewed up pencil. Well, that shut him up. Along with the jealous, greedy, obsessed fangirls.

I thought I was officially done with him. I didn't want to do anything with him. Nothing, nada. I always get those "deja vu" from here and there whenever he was around. It was freaking me out. On the 17th day of ignoring Mr. Stefan Salvatore, bam. I bumped straight into him.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help." He bends down and reaches for my books. Fangirls around us are staring. I could practically see steam coming out of their ears. Geez, calm down.

"It's fine. I got it." I hurried and picked up everything he dropped from my arms. Ugh, what a clumsy guy. I quickly headed for the library without looking back at him. He must've hated that cause he followed me straight into the library.

I turned around. "What?"

"Just letting you know that I'm really sorry."

I pulled out a chair, sat down, and opened up a book. "You just bumped into me. So what? Like I said, it's fine. You better hurry up and go away or those fangirls will start shredding me into pieces."

"No one saw me walked in here." He pulled out a chair and sat down as well.

"Well, the librarian did." I notice the Ms. Tile blushed. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"So, what are you reading?"

I put my book down. "Since when did you care?"

"What do you mean?" His eyes squinted alittle.

Ugh, another deja vu. I just shrugged it off. "Um, nothing, nevermind." I thought he would walk away with that last comment of mine. Guess not. "It's about spirts, ghosts, haunted places. Stuff like that."

"So I take it that you're into scary stuff? Horror and all that?" He moved alittle closer. About an inch or two.

"I guess you could say that..." I moved back alittle.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with worried eyes. He looks so familiar with those eyes... but again, I shrugged the feeling off.

"Look, I'm not into you, okay? I'm not like those obsessed girls. I have a life." I said that last line loud and proud.

"Good. These girls are getting on my nerves. They're freaking me out." He rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help myself. I giggled alittle. I guess it was contagious because he chuckled alittle. "What?" I asked.

"I can't belive that there's a real girl out here. Not some freaky, obsessed fan."

"Oh, stop." I playfully slapped his shoulder. Wait, what? What the hell am I doing? Oh god. I hope he doesn't think that I'm flirting with him. Wait, am I even flirting?

"What?"

I gasped. "D-did I say that outloud?"

He smirked. "I think so."

Another deja vu... that smirked looked so familiar. Again, I shrugged it and looked at the time. "I gotta go." I stood up and gathered my stuff.

"Why so early?"

I tried to make up an excuse. "Umm... I have to do something after school." Acually, it was true. I needed to make up this one stupid math test I missed.

"Mind if I come?" He stood up as well.

I wanted to refuse. But I couldn't. "Um, sure."

As we reached my geometry class, I pointed something out to him. "This might take a while. I suck at math. Big time."

He chuckled a bit. "Well, if you haven't been missing class on purpose lately, maybe you might start to understand something, miss ditcher." He softly pinched my cheek and smiled his famous "innocent" smile he uses against girls to make them go away whenever they were bothering him.

Again... another deja vu. I was about to ask him if we met before. But then...

He gently lift up my chin and slowly pressed his lips against mines. I couldn't help it. I kissed him back. He felt so warm. During the intense makeout, he stopped.

"Elena..." He whispered it so low and soft.

That's what gave me the chills. As well as another deja vu. Memories started pouring into my head. It wouldn't stop. I wanted to cry. It was hurting. I had enough of them.

"Elena?" He said it again.

I froze. Tears started forming. I knew this voice from heart when I heard it. "Stefan...? I-is it.. Is it really you?" I looked closer at his beautiful face.

He started to fade. "Yes, Eli. It's me."

It was Stefan. I knew there was something weird about him when we first made eye contact. Even though he looks alittle different, it was still Stefan. But wait... Stefan passed away... three years ago. I turned as pale as a hungry vampire.

His calming voice broke the silence. "Do you know what I really am, Claire?" He looked sad.

I tried not to look or sound scared. "You're a spirit. A g-ghost."

"Yes. But I'm still your Stefan." He's slowly fading away. "You know that."

"I do." I wanted to burst out crying. But I couldn't. Not in front of him. "I miss you so much." I noticed a slight smile on his face.

"Good. I thought you forgot all about me." He's close to invisible by now. I didn't want that.

"I'm sorry that I did. I had to move on." I gently took his hand. I was still in tears.

He took his finger and wiped one away. Then he faintly said, "I still love you. Forever and ever."

...He's gone. I know I'll be crying so much for the next upcoming weeks. But for now, all I can say is, "I love you too. Forever and ever." Over and over again, wishing he'll be back soon.


End file.
